


Can't Swim, Deathboy?

by Twins_N_Fandoms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_N_Fandoms/pseuds/Twins_N_Fandoms
Summary: Nico scowled at his boyfriend Will for trying to 'drown' him in the canoe lake. Will laughed. "I swear to the gods I wasn't drowning you! You just can't swim." "Yes, I can." "Why did you hold on to me then?" SOLANGELO.





	Can't Swim, Deathboy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm trying to make my first drabble without Louise's edits. You see, she always insists on lengthening my works and edit (or remade in her case). This time, I'm trying it solo. I'm pretty much still new to this whole fanfic thing. (another reason why I pass my works to Louise aside from the fact that during that time I wasn't allowed to type (or post) stories.) And we also have an exam tomorrow. So yeah. Feel free to tell me if I missed something. But if you like it, then Good Job for me! If not, well, I'm still a beginner anyway.

Nico scowled at Will as they sat by the Canoe Lake. Apparently, they had just gone swimming earlier. Will was teasing Nico about not knowing how to swim.

"And Deathboy does not know how to swim," Will said as he poked Nico in the nose. Nico swatted his hand. "I just panicked, okay?"

"Panicked? Aren't you afraid of the water Deathboy?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then why did you grab on to me when you fell into the water?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it, okay?"

Will grinned as Nico blew the strand of hair on his hair away. "Okay, I will. But you'll need some swimming lessons soon."

Nico rolled his eyes as he leaned on Will and nestled into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this what you call fluff? I dunno how to make fluff. Louise kept explaining to me what a fluff is. But I still don't get it.
> 
> ~Marrione & Louise


End file.
